Can't Just Believe
by Zune
Summary: Can't Just Believe than you're with me...." Kate-Sue essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue.... Elle avait eut le droit a son happy-end, finalement...
1. AvantPropos

**Attention….**

_Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas une fan-fiction normale…_

Je m'explique :_ C'est le résultat d'un rp entre trois filles assoiffées de sang…._XD

Plus franchement : _Je n'ai donc pas faite le scénario toute seule, je l'ai juste remodelée suivant ce que pouvais ressentir mon personnage…._

_L'histoire va vous paraître un peu bizarre, en effet._

_Le reste aussi._

_Mais c'est normal !_

_C'est confus, aussi…._

_Mais c'est normal !_

Et… Il vaut mieux que je vous explique un peu, avant :

_A l'arrivée de Kate-Sue, la narratrice de cette histoire, Amun, mon personnage précédente et petite amie de Mail Jeevas par la même occasion venait de se suicider après avoir fuguée à Tokyo, chez Light Yagami…._

**Que dire d'autre ?**

Ah, oui, peut-être **deux ou trois repère :**

Hana** -)** Near

Laura **-)** Mello

Matt **-)** Amun _(Morte)_

Kate-Sue **-)** Gevanni _(Giovanni, dans la VO)_

_Voilàààà….._

_Kira n'est avec personne, ont est toutes les trois Pro-L_

_Et…. L est toujours en vie, quelque part._

_L'histoire se déroule un peut avant l'enlèvement de Takada._

_Mello a donc déjà sa SI jolie cicatrice_ (Je trouve personnellement qu'il est mieux sans)

_Il a réussi à reprendre contact avec une partie encore vivante de la mafia._

_Et puis…. Ben, bonne lecture, si vous y arriver…_


	2. 01 juin 2008 8H00

01 juin 2008, 8H00

Je me lève de mon petit appartement.

Je suis contente, je quitterais bientôt ce taudis.

Je retire rapidement ma chemise de nuit, enfile mon sweet bleu dessus.

Attrape une brosse. J'essaye de coiffer mes longs cheveux violets.

Je préfère arrêter, ça fait trop mal…..

-« Tu devrais plutôt les couper »

Je sursaute, me retourne :

-« Geva ? Tu n'es pas à ton travail ? »

-« J'y aillais, je voulais juste être sûr que tu t'était réveillée avant huit heures du soir ! »

Je fixe ses grands yeux bleu ciel :

-« Très, très drôle ! Allez ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

Je le pousse vers la porte.

Geva, c'est mon petit ami depuis six mois.

Il est intelligent, gentil, intentionné, bref, le mec idéal !

Moi ?

C'est Kate-Sue. J'ai 15ans, les cheveux et les yeux violets et je suis accessoirement agent du FBI.  
En couverture, je suis mannequin...  
C'est un peu jeune pour mon âge, mais...

Mais rien du tout ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Je soupir.

Ah, oui, mon jeans ! -

J'allais tout de même pas y aller sans pantalon !

Je me dépêche de l'enfiler, pas le temps pour les sous-vêtements….

Mes vêtements sont larges, c'est utile, quand ont a à courir sous une rafale de balles !

Ce que j'ai appelée jean plus haut, c'est un pantalon en toile noir, de la forme de ceux qu'ils ont a l'armée.

Pour ce qui est du sweet, c'est un truc énorme, avec des manches bleu foncée larges qui recouvrent mes mains. Le reste est blanc, par contre….

Du blanc souvent taché de sang….

Je baille.

Cherche mon collier en forme de croix tribal parmi tout ce bazar….

Trouvé !

Il me reste… Heu….

Nan, je suis prête !

J'attrape le journal qui contient l'annonce de location d'appartement et je cour.


	3. 01 juin 2008, 13H31

**01 juin 2008, 13H31**

J'ai faite le trajet à pied !

Pff, c'était loin !

Un peu stupide de ma part, mais j'avais pas envie de payer un taxi !

Et oui, je suis radine dans l'âme ! XD

Je fouille dans la poche de mon pantalon, j'en ressors une sucette à la fraise qui avait collée contre le tissu de la poche…. Berk.

Enfin, je la mets quand même en bouche, aucune envie de gaspiller et il y a seulement 0,00002 de chance que la sucette sois assez sale pour entraîner ma mort….

L'appartement doit faire dans les huit étages.

Le dernier est entièrement à louer.

Il y a un grand jardin, derrière, un parc privé, je dirai.

En gros, c'est loin de mon appartement délabré !

J'ouvre la porte : fermée.

Je sonne : personne.

_-« PUTAIN, VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR, OUAIS ?! »_

…..Je dois avoir l'air stupide, y a vraiment personne dedans.

J'attends devant la porte.

Ah, il y a des gens qui s'avancent :

_-« Bonjour » -_

Je fais un rapide examen des gens se tenant devant moi :

Il y a cinq personnes.

Deux filles, trois garçons.

La première fille, la brune, me dit quelque chose…. Ah ! J'y suis ! J'avais étudiée son dossier.

Elle avait été arrêtée pour comportement obscène sur la voix publique…. Laura…. Laura quelques chose.

La deuxième, brune aussi, je la connais pas.

Je la regarde.

Elle ressemble à un de mes ex, Tôta Matsu….

Elle a le même air hagard !

Je souris.

Alors, les deux autres.

L'albinos, difficile de passer à côté !

Je crois… Qu'il travaille au SPK ! Comme mon mec !

Ce serait marrant, de pouvoir suivre d'encor plus près qui mon mec fréquente !

Le deuxième mec, un blond aux yeux bleus, habillé en cuir…. Heu… Je vois pas, il ne me dit rien….

Sauf qu'il est mignon, mais il est collé à la brune N1.

Je regarde vite fait le troisième, mon analyse à prise assez de temps comme ça !

_« Aie, si il me reconnaît, ma couverture est foutue ! »_

Difficile de vous raconter ma pensée ici, je vous publierais une page de mon précédent journal plus tard….

_« -Je viens pour l'annonce... Je voudrais parler à Amun, si possible, pour discuter du tarif... »_


	4. 31 mai 2008, 8H23

**31 mai 2008 08:23**

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

_« La classe ! J'aimerais bien habiter ici ! »_

_-« Je vous dit que je n'en sais rien ! »_

Je baisse le regard vers le garçon assis sur le rebord de son lit.

Les cheveux bordeaux, les yeux verts, pas trop mon style.

Il a l'air réellement déprimé, et je pense que je lui tape un peu sur les nerfs…..

_-« Mais… Mello était dans la même chambre que vous, à la Wammy House, vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas savoir au moins son nom ? »_

_-«…. »_

_-« Vous savez, si il vous tient sous la menace, nous pouvons vous fournir une protection…. »_

Je recule, légèrement gênée, il vient de se mettre à pleurer….

_-« Je…. Je vous demande pardon, je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour vous interroger dessus, je connais la sortie…. »_

En partant, j'ai remarquée la présence de caméra de surveillance, je ne peux pas me retenir de leurs tirer la langue….


	5. 01 juin 2008, 13H53

**01 juin 2008 13H53**

Le souvenir évoqué par ce garçon me fit mal au cœur.

J'aurais espérée trouver au moins un sourire sur son visage, si je le revoyais.

Là, il avait l'air presque mort.

_-« Je voudrais parler a Amun… »_

Le garçon fond en larmes.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, légèrement gênée.

IL N'Y A PERSONNE POUR M'EXPLIQUER CETTE MERDE DANS LAQUELLE ONT NAGE ?!

Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre….

_-« Bonjour, je vais vous expliquer….»_

La brune numéro deux me fait signe de l'accompagner dans le jardin arrière.

_-« Amun est morte il y a deux jours, nous revenons de son enterrement…. Et pour le tarif, c'est…. »_

Elle compte sur ses doigts.

Je n'en reviens pas, elle vient de m'annoncer la mort de sa colocataire le plus naturellement du monde !

_-« - On va partager les factures également. Alors... Gaz ... électricité... loyer ... et bouffes ... Ah bah sa rétrécie par rapport a avant ! »_

…. Normal, mais….

_-« Donc ? »_

Je penche légèrement la tête de côté, tic que j'avais prise à la Wammy's, où j'était pendant quelques jour…

_ -« Ca fait 354 livres le mois ... Vous aurez une chambre au Dernière étage. Maintenant je vais faire les présentations. Celui qui a chialer tous a l'heure c'est Matt ... Near c'est mon p'tit copain.Celui qui a les cheveux blancs. Le blondinet c'est Mello, Laura c'est l'autre fille et moi c'est Hana ! Et toi ? »_

J'essaye vite de faire la traduction livres-euros, mais je n'y arrive pas.

_-« Heu…. Kate-Sue…. »_


End file.
